


The Other Brother

by chashkieh



Series: Unwanted Visits [4]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 03:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20351275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chashkieh/pseuds/chashkieh
Summary: Ella meets Castiel





	The Other Brother

Ella Lopez visits the church after a difficult case. She's done with praying when she hears the music accompanied by a seemingly angelic voice. She's mesmerized and couldn't help but approach the pianist who seems to be lost in the melody in his own world.

The forensic analyst applauds, and the man half turns to see his audience.

"Sorry," She blurts out, "didn't mean to bother you. That was beautiful."

The man stands up and greets her, "Thank you. I'm Castiel, and you are...?"

The silver-haired angel is bewildered with himself for making the first move this time. There's just something about her that he couldn't quite figure out, though the gesture seems right.

"Ella Lopez," She replies and takes his hand, "Are you new here?"

"Yes, I am."

"Yeah, I haven't been to church the last few weeks, so I didn't know if you are one of the regular folks," Ella explains, all while keeping her hold on his hands.

"I see. May I have my hand back? Or is this one of those human customs?" He inquires, while Ella, who's now suddenly conscious of her behavior, releases the man's hand and apologizes profusely.

"Sorry! It's just that you reminded me so much of a friend who's as charming. Anyway, um, nice meeting you, Castiel."

"May I walk you out, Miss Lopez?"

"Okay, yeah. And, please call me Ella."

* * *

The next day at the precinct, Lucifer purposely bumps into Ella in the lab to get her opinion on what to get Chloe.

"Are you heading out already, Miss Lopez?" He inquires, sensing that the little nerd is in a rush to get out of the office. 

"Yeah. Got to catch up with the church sessions. Missed out quite a few since Charlotte, so..." 

"Ahh, I see. You've made up with the Almighty. Good for you, I suppose."

"Something I could help you with, buddy? If it's about the case, we're still waiting for further analysis which would take another day," 

"No, not related to the case. I suppose it can wait. Carry on, Miss Lopez."

“Are you sure? I mean, if you can wait after the service, I’m pretty sure I can accommodate you.”   
  
“No, no. Don’t let me stop your activities for the day.”   
  
“Again, are you sure? Because you look like you want to talk about something really important.”

“I — ”   
  
“How about this? Come with me to church  — I know, you’re not a fan  — and then we’ll figure out the rest? Plus, there’s this person I’d like you to meet.”   
  
“Oh? I’m intrigued. Very well. Two hours of torture is but a blink for an immortal such as myself.” 

  
Ella scoffs at what she thinks is Lucifer’s theatrics.    
  
“Whatever you say, buddy. Let’s go!”

* * *

“Take a left turn right here,” Ella tells Lucifer, making sure she had provided the information at least 100 meters ahead.   
  
“Oh, aren’t we going to Saint Brennan’s?”   
  
“Ahh no. I’ve transferred to this new church which is closer to my apartment.” 

“I see.”    
  
Lucifer parked the corvette on the nearest open spot and started to dread his decision of coming with the forensic analyst. He fixes his cuffs and walks behind Ella, seriously contemplating whether to back out or suck it up. The second option won when he finds himself standing in front of the entryway — a  _ very _ familiar one at that. 

The Devil groans inwardly as he hears the familiar tune that evidently has everyone mesmerized. Except for him, of course. 

The churchgoers settle in the pews while the pianist continues to grace them with music. Castiel has his eyes closed, lost in the melody like always. He remembers though, that he’s not in the Silver City and quickly transitions to the ending notes. He finally takes a good look at the audience and spots Ella, with none other than the Devil himself. 

Castiel doesn’t know whether to laugh or cry, but he schools his reaction and nods at his brother and Ella subsequently.”

“Isn’t he amazing? Just like you!” Ella whispers to Lucifer in glee, and the Devil had to fight the urge to roll his eyes.   
  
“I beg to differ, Miss Lopez.”

Ella gives him a side-eye glance as he mentally prepares himself to be in his best behavior. 

* * *

  
Lucifer stands a few inches back as the ‘enigma in a jaunty ponytail’  — as he’d like to call her at times  — shakes the hand and embraces those who come in her immediate range. The Devil kept his distance until the last patron and politely asked her if they could leave.

“Hang on. He should be here any minute,” She lightly raps on his arms and looks around. Ella finally catches the person’s eye and waves incessantly. 

“Lucifer, this is Castiel,” Ella starts but gets interrupted

“I know who he is Miss Lopez.”   
  
“Really?”    
  
“Of course. He’s my brother.”    
  
“Nooo,”  
  
“_Yeesss._”   
  
“Whoa! That explains everything!” Ella exclaims in excitement. “I mean, you guys don’t look alike but, I can see some resemblance there.”

“I’m far better looking than him, don’t you agree, Miss Lopez?”

“Uh, here we go again,” Castiel mutters under his breath. He wishes his brother would just get the hint and let them talk. 

“Shall I drop you off to your apartment, Miss Lopez?”   
  
“Yeah, ok. Thanks for today’s service, Castiel.”   
  
“Why don’t you stay a little longer?”   
  
“Well, my buddy right here needs a little TLC. I’ll catch up with you in a few days, alright?”   
  
_ But, I only have a few days left. _

"If you say so, Miss Lopez. Will you come by again tomorrow? Perhaps, you’d like to go for coffee?”   
  
“Sure, why not.”   
  
“Okay, come now, you little minx.”   
  
Ella rolls her eyes at that. She wonders why Lucifer is so eager to get her out of there. What the heck is going on with these two anyway?

“Oh, alright. I did promise.”   


* * *

The Devil takes the forensic analyst to a coffee shop — which by the way he rented out because the owner owes him a favor — as he didn’t want any interruptions whatsoever. Lux definitely wasn’t ideal; the penthouse even moreso. Although he did upgrade the security features which would only allow certain folks to come up.

“What is it you wanted to ask me?” Ella takes a sip of that frappucino with rainbow sprinkles.    
  
“I wanted to buy the Detective a gift for her birthday. Not too shabby, but not too fancy either.”   


Ella rests her chin on her hands with a big smile on her face as she stares in awe at the lovestruck consultant. Doesn’t he know Chloe would appreciate anything he would give her?    
  
“Aaaw! That’s so sweet!” She couldn’t contain her delight anyhow. “What do you have in mind?”   
  
“Flowers, jewelry, a mansion? A car, perhaps?”   
  
“Those are all great but too fancy. How about a road trip?”   
  
“That sounds like a good idea, but she’s a workaholic. I mean, I can persuade the new Lieutenant to give her a week off, but she may not like it.”   
  
“Pretty sure she’ll agree if you just tell her. It doesn’t have to be a surprise, you know. “   
  
“Brilliant idea. I also need her work calls diverted to voicemail. And you and Douche take care of the little urchin.”   
  
Ella nods, “You got it, buddy. First things first. Tell her, and we’ll go from there. Anything else?”   
  
“My brother, Castiel,”   
  
“Yeah…?”   
  
“I can see you’re drawn to him. I want you to know that he won’t be in Los Angeles for long. He’s here on business and nothing else. I strongly suggest for you not to get too attached.”   
  
“Don’t worry about it, Luce. He’s just a friend. Another big brother, if you may.”   
  
“Ahhh. In that case, carry on.” The consultant smiles at her, “Thank you for spending some time with me.”   
  
“And thank you for coming with me to church.”   
  
“Let’s not do it again soon.”

Ella slaps Lucifer’s arms playfully as she asks, "But what's the deal with you and Castiel? He seems like a good person. And you don't have to answer if you don't want to."   
  
The Devil doesn't even consider it for a second and outright reply with, "We weren't close per se. We only spoke with each other when necessary, so there's not much to tell. Let's just say we're civil and leave it at that.  


"That's not what he told me though,"  
  
"Oh? I'm curious. Do tell!"   
  
"He said he admired you and looked up to you. But then you rebelled and," She pauses to consider her words while he silently urged her to continue "that he felt sad when you got kicked out."  
  
"Well, I've heard that one before. Never really felt his 'sadness' especially since he never once visited me down there."  
  
"I'm sure he had a valid reason." 

The consultant has a litany of retorts at that but ultimately decides not to drag it on, "Perhaps."   
  
"It would also be a good opportunity since he's already here, to discuss things. Chloe's birthday isn't due in three weeks anyway, so we have time to plan."  
  
"I'll take it into consideration."  
  
Ella could sense the consultant's hesitation and doesn't push further. She hopes Castiel and Lucifer would genuinely reconcile. And that she's ecstatic that Chloe and her partner finally stopped dancing around each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> Had this in my draft for a while. Sorry for the delay :)  
Also, sorry for the title. XD It's really hard to come up with one sometimes.


End file.
